He seeks In the forest
by DerpMarshallDerp
Summary: It's a Slenderman story, might continue if it's good enough. All review is very much appreciated! Thank you! cx


It was a cold, lonely night. Amelie's parents were asleep and she sat in bed, staring out her window into a pale full moon. She couldn't sleep, she had awoken after having a nightmare. She couldn't remember the details of the frightening dream, only that she had awoken in a cold sweat and went to her window for comfort. As she dreamily gazed out into the forested area, she swore she could see one of the trees... Walking?

'How peculiar.' She thought as she squinted to get a better view.

Though the moon provided a sweet, pale gloom over her world, it was still much too dark to see clearly. She shook her head and reluctantly turned away from the window.

'I have to get some sleep.' She reminded herself.

She lay underneath her covers, listening to the croaking of frogs somewhere nearby in the ominous forest. She finally found it peaceful enough to drift into a partial sleep, only for her eyes to shoot open moments later upon hearing something unsettling. It sounded like whispering.. She slowly got out of bed and walked downstairs, she seemed to have no control of herself in this dream-like state.. She continued on out the front door and into the deep, dark and inviting forest, the moon her only guide in this blissful night. The ground was wet from dew, and felt cold upon her bare feet. Her breath came out in a thick fog, though, she couldn't feel the freezing weather of the early morning, all she knew was that she had to find the source of this husky, frantic whispering. She came to a clearing and was suddenly shocked out of her dream-like state. She curiously looked around the vast opening, it was like a painting; through the middle a small creek rushed over rocks, down through a path of white, blue and purple flowers. The same flowers seemed to spread over the entire clearing like a soft glowing pillow as the moon created a blissful glow over it all and she slowly wondered, 'Why have I not been here before?'

Suddenly, everything stopped, the whole world was silent. She shivered and began breathing more profusely, she knew something wasn't right. She surveyed the area for the disturbance, but just when she was about to lose her nerve and leave she heard a voice. A voice that was like the calling of some forbidden angel, it was smooth and deep, just altogether very calming and almost illusive.

"Do you like it?" The voice bothered, suddenly jarring the silent air with it's dreamy noise.

"L-like what?" She questioned, she hadn't seen a soul when she got here..

"All of it, this clearing, the forest, I made it all for you." The voice crooned, "I wanted to make something that would make you want to stay... Here... With me.."

She trembled now, unsure if she was really awake,

"Stay with you?" She asked shakily, "You must be mistaken, I haven't any clue who you are, sir." She tried to reason, waiting for a small eternity to receive an answer.

"So, you do not enjoy it..?" The voice sounded disappointed, but something else was hidden in the tone.. Anger maybe?

"Y-yes, I enjoy it very much.. It's all beautiful-.." The voice cut her sentence short.

"Good, it's yours then, you can stay here as long as your fragile heart desires... If you promise me one thing.." The voice enticed.

She wanted to run, but she was also curious about the voice, its purpose and what the owner of it was all at the same time.

"What's that..?" She responded finally.

"You promise to stay with me for all of your eternity.."

She turned around quickly upon hearing movement, her eyes widened at what appeared in front of her. It was... A man? It was indescribably tall and paler than the moon itself, it lacked all of a face and wore a black suit, which was accompanied by a red tie that shone like blood in the moonlight. Amelie knew that she should've been running a long time ago, but she found the being all too curiously beautiful and inviting to forfeit now.

"Why me?" She asked, "Am I special to you? Or do you do this for other people as well?"

The being seemed to stare at her, she felt uneasy and was beginning to think that she had angered it, when finally it answered.

"You are special... All the children I choose are special..."

She took a step closer, she couldn't find the reasoning, but she wanted to go with it..

"How can I be special if there are others..?" She asked, in a daze now. She kept walking closer..

"Come with me and I'll show you.."

The gigantic being reached out it's pale hand invitingly, Amelie stepped closer and closer until she was finally right in front of it. The being towered over her, he seemed to be looking down at her and as she slowly lifted her hand to grasp its she heard it make a small rumble of approval.

'I have to know...' She thought, 'I have to know... Why...' It was then that she gently took its hand...


End file.
